This 3-year research project proposes an in-depth investigation of HIV/STD risk behavior among rural Native American youth ages 15 years and older. The project is designed to identify social networks, support systems, and risk contexts of Native American youth residing in boarding school dormitories located off reservation in northern Arizona. The study will describe the sexual practices and alcohol and drug use among these youth, as well as the relationships between their peer networks, family characteristics, and the behaviors that potentially put this population at risk for HIV/STDs. Using Oetting and Beauvais' (1991) model of orthogonal cultural identification as a framework, the investigator will explore cultural beliefs and values, knowledge, attitudes, and beliefs about HIV/STDs, psychosocial factors and emotional distress, and network conditions influencing HIV/STD risk behaviors. A complementary approach that combines ethnographic techniques with structured behavioral and psychosocial interviews will be used to obtain data on peer networks, family factors, and individual risk behaviors for approximately 300 youth, structured interviews will be used to gather information at a baseline interview and during two follow-up interviews conducted once a semester for three consecutive semesters. In addition, for a subsample of youth (60), full network relational interviews will be conducted. This will include interviewing adult family members who might be located on the reservation. Ethnographic data for this sub-sample (60) will also be collected including network mapping techniques, participant observation, open- ended ethnographic interviews, and cultural models, risk-in-context, and focus group interviews. Longitudinal analyses will be conducted to determine how peer networks change over a period of one and one-half years, and how changes in network properties affect HIV/STD risk behaviors. Insufficient attention has thus far been directed toward understanding the social networks and individual risk behaviors of Native American youth living in rural areas. The project ultimately seeks relevant information that can contribute to the development of culturally competent HIV/STD prevention programs for rural Native American youth.